


Truth or dare

by DeXth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A bit of swearing, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Except for Matt and Shiro who are in their 20s, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, They're all like 14 to 16 years old, They're in Sophomore year, Underage Drinking, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeXth/pseuds/DeXth
Summary: “C'mon Lance, you barely know him, you can't possibly hate him.”Lance's only answer was a pout and trembling eyes.“But mommy, he doesn't shareeee ! And he's making fun of me...”*****Keith is the new kid in town but hopefully he will quickly realise that making friends doesn't always have to be hard. Lance Mcclain is one of these new friends. But little does Keith know that he will soon wish for him to become more than just a friend...





	1. Kiss the boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, before you read let me tell you that my first langage isn't english so don't hesitate to point out some mistakes for me !  
> Hope you'll enjoy ! :D

_~10 years ago~_

 

“C'mon Lance, you barely know him, you can't possibly hate him.”

Lance's only answer was a pout and trembling eyes.

“But mami, he doesn't shareeee ! And he's making fun of me...”

 

His mom sighed and put her son back on the ground. The other parents were all busy talking over a few bottles of wine. Lance knew he was being difficult, but he hated the other _“Kiss”_ kid. The boy was always laughing at something, mostly him and the way he talked making big gestures with his hands. Lance crossed his arms on his chest and headed back to Katie's room.

 

The girl's room was decorated with pink floral wallpaper that she hated with a fiery passion and the floor was covered in fluffy pillows and plushies. Standing in the mess on the ground were Katie Holt, Hunk Garrett and... The insufferable Kiss Kogane. The boy was grinning like a devil and swung a pillow at Hunk's face who started crying. Katie was shouting at them to listen to her so she could tell them the rule of a new game they could all play. As Lance entered the room, he smiled, his bad mood already forgotten. The first thing he did was grabbing a pillow off the ground and swinging it at Kiss with all the force a 5 years old could muster. The other boy fell violently on the ground and sent a death glare to Lance. His face then shifted to an amused expression and they both started the most epic pillow fight of their life.

 


	2. Goodbye Texas

My room was blindingly white. Not the shiny, brand new white you see in toothpaste commercials, but a shade of yellowish creamy white that was a disgrace to the eye. I put my cardboard box on top of the few others I had put in a corner of my new room. _Not for long anyway_ , I thought, _in three years I'll be away and studying at Uni_. I lingered in the too brightly lit room a minute longer before heading downstairs. I passed Shiro on the stairs and smiled at him before moving away to clear as much space as I could because my brother's arms were full of boxes. I would have time to talk to him later. He came all the way from New York to help us move in Altea and would stay with us until Sunday night. Mom and dad were so happy about finally buying their own house in a suburban neigborhood that they seemed to forget how much I hated having to meet new people in a school where I was about to be the new kid from Texas. Thank god it was still the start of September so I wouldn't have to make new friends who already had their own well-defined groups.

 

The weather was warm outside and my mom rocked huge sunglasses matching her purple and pink hair while my dad was wearing his cowboy boots and hat. Aaaah, Texas... The truck parked in front of our porch was almost empty and we would only need a trip to the nearest Ikea the next week to choose some decorations. I picked a small box labelled “fragile as hell” and headed to my parents room on the first floor. Their room was much darker due to it facing north and closed blinds that stopped the place from heating up. The house was composed of two floors. The first one was composed of the kitchen, bathroom, dining room, living room, my parents bedroom and a storage room. On the second floor there was a guest room, my bedroom and a second bathroom. On the outside we had a small garden and a paved terrace to have BBQs on the summer. Did I mention that my old folks were really glad to be suburban parents ?

 

I headed back outside and found my dad talking with my brother. Well,  _technically_ Shiro was only my half brother since he was the son of my dad and his first wife. But we had always considered ourselves as blood brothers. They both turned to face me when I came next to them.

 

“Keith !” said my dad, “We were talking about the kids living in the neighborhood, do you remember the Holts ?” The name was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't put a face on them.

Shiro added “Matt and Katie ! You don't remember them ?”

The picture of Matt's face flashed in my head. I remembered him, he was Shiro's best friend, but they only saw each other during the vacations.

“I remember Matt but I've never heard of the girl.”

“But you know them, you played together one time !”

“Dad-” my brother intervened, “Keith was five !” He laughed and kept talking. “You played with Katie and her friends. Krolia had told me that there was a particular boy you hated.” Well, that sounded like five years old me for sure.

 

I turned back to the house, annoyed with the thought of some kids I had befriended 10 years ago. Obviously my parents would hasten to invite them all over so I could make friends. Damn, making friend was so exhausting. I went to my room and started unpacking my stuff. I really had to ask my mom to buy a better paint for me to live in this room for the next 3 years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... The story will really start in the next chapter and don't worry, I've got the story all planned out ;) A lot of good feels are coming ! Hope you like what you read and I swear that a comment and a kudo if you liked it always means the world to me ! <3


	3. The name's Lance

My mom's car parked in front of the school.

“Keith, wait.” I turned from the door and faced her, my seatbelt already unfastened and my bag on my shoulder. She looked tenderly at me before clenching my shoulder. “Don't forget to make friends.” I was about to retort, but she didn't let me finish. “I know it's hard and tiring and annoying and everything. But, in the end, it's always worth it.” I sighed and promised her that I would indeed do my best to make friends with the Holt girl, Katie, and other kids my age.

 

I stepped out of the car and headed toward the school life office. I asked for a timetable, some information on the classes I had missed (not more than two weeks total so that was manageable) and left at the first bell to my English class.

I was the first one waiting in the hall before the door. The English teacher arrived a few minutes later, followed by a group of students talking loudly with him. They were all strangers to me. But the teacher struck me as an unforgettable person for his weird accent and radioactive orange hair and mustache. When he saw me he quickly let us inside and took me aside to ask me what kind of subject my last school had covered and was relieved when I taught him that we hadn't been working much since the year had just started.

 

“Well, lucky you, young man. 'Cause we haven't started the real stuff yet on our own !”

He turned away and faced the now full class while toying with his mustache. Of course, everybody had already taken their places and I was left standing awkwardly in front of dozens of unfamiliar faces. I crossed my arms and walked to the first empty seat I found, at the very back of the room. In front of me were a snickering girl, deep in conversation with her equally blonde friend. On my left the table was occupied by a nerdy boy concentrated on an intricate drawing and to my right was a girl sleeping on her hand. Well... That demanded some kind of carelessness to start the first class of the day like that. _Not that I didn't envy her obviously._

 

I opened my copybook but felt someone staring at me. I jerked my head up and caught a cute tanned boy and a dark skinned girl with impressive grey curls staring at me and muttering things to themselves. I couldn't resist, I stared back at them, hoping to make them understand that I was not scared of them making fun of me and would not hesitate to cut a bitch when my honor was at stake. The girl's eyes widened and a pained expression graced her features while the boy kept staring at me, maybe even more intently than before.

 

“Hum, hum !” I started, and focused on the teacher. _Damn, I hadn't been in this school for more than 20 minutes and I already found a way to attract attention and mess things up._ To my relief Coran, the English teacher, wasn't speaking to me, but to the pretty boy looking my way.

“Lance McClain ! Would you mind giving me the luxury of your attention please. You will have time to meet your classmate in 40 minutes, during the break.”

Lance didn't answer him, but he turned back in his chair and kept his head low during the following minutes, chewing on his nails. The white haired girl next to him tried to cheer him up and they eventually ended up chatting in hushed voices. I realised I was still watching them and turned to the English lesson before my eyes. I came here to have a good time and felt so attacked for a minute. But now I was starting to think that they had probably been curious of what I looked like. I have to agree that it was not every day that you met a Texan as pale as me.

 

The hour went by slowly, but not excruciatingly so. Coran was a funny man, making puns whenever he could and using a weird phrase of his to avoid saying the f-word when the slideshow wouldn't open. When the bell rang the boy called Lance got up and planted his feet in front of my table. I raised from my seat to face the boy eye to eye. He offered me his hand and smiled broadly.

 

“Hello ? The name's Lance. Pleased to meet you, Keith. My parents told me that we've known together as 5 years old, so... Happy to meet you again, I guess.” I blinked once, twice before gathering my thoughts and shaking his hand.

“Hey Lance. I'm gonna be honest, I have no memory of our past meeting.” I scratched my head and laughed nervously. “And sorry for staring menacingly at you earlier, I thought you wanted to start a fight or some shit.” I looked down at my feet but Lance's friend took my chin.

“Hey, Keith I believe ?” I nodded, too shocked about how touchy-feely she was to react properly. “Don't you dare apologize ! We were acting weird, so your reaction was only normal. By the way I'm Allura and I'm sorry for earlier.”

 

She let go of my chin and I took a step back. The second bell rang and they had to go back to their tables before Coran made another comment. The sound of conversations died and a girl named Lucy distributed a stack of copies to every student. It was an old test the students had turned in the past week to evaluate their own level in English. Allura had a very good grade judging by the way she talked to Lance and showed him her paper. Lucy gave Lance his paper and he turned in my direction, offering me a thumb up before waving his test proudly in Allura's face. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him a little, out of excitement.

 

-*~*~*-

 

At lunch, Allura and Lance showed me around before pulling me along to their group of friends to eat. There were two kids already sitting at a round table in the middle of the cafeteria. A huge brown skinned and haired guy was talking with a petite boy sporting a green P.E outfit and round glasses. Lance took a seat next to the large guy and Allura sat to the small gremlin's right. I took the remaining seat and waited for my new acquaintances to introduce themselves to me.

 

“Yo I'm Pidge, and the boy you see here-” He turned to Hunk, who began to blush, “- That's Hunk and he's honestly the best cook to have walked on earth !” His eyes lit up at the mention of food and Hunk had to nudge his shoulder to prevent drool to trickle out of his mouth.

“What Pidge didn't tell you is that her real name is Katie.” I gaped, embarrassed at my mistake.

“Oh... I'm sorry, I thought you were a boy !”

Katie shrugged and put a piece of a weird greenish goo in her mouth.

“'t happens a lot anyway. I don't mind really. But, now that you know us, can we know who you are ?”

“Of course, sorry I didn't tell you before.” I took a deep breath, feeling as if this lunch meeting was going to be the first in a long list. As if, I had actually made friends during my first day at school. I tensed. _What if they're all planning to make fun of you ? What if they're just being polite to you and don't want you around ?_ I tried to ignore the dark voices in my head and finally opened my mouth.

 

“Hey y'all. My name's Keith Kogane and I just moved in from Texas, Houston specifically.” They all looked at me before answering in one voice.

“Hellooo Keiiiith !”

Laughter exploded from everywhere and I swear the food never tasted so good.

 

-*~*~*-

 

I heard the car's horn when I reached the stairs. Shiro was growing tired of waiting for me. I rushed to my parent's bathroom, shuffled a clean towel in my bag and went to the car. I sat shotgun and buckled my seat belt. Shiro started the engine and headed out to the swimming pool downtown. After a few minutes he turned his head toward me.

“What took you so long ?” I shrugged, I wasn't going to tell him that I couldn't decide which swimming trunks to use. I had picked simple red ones because all the others were way too small or ridiculous, picturing firefighters or cartoon drawings.

“I couldn't find a towel with mom always rearranging the bathroom lately.”

He lifted his brow, but only hummed.

 

He parked the car in front of the fat grey building and I noticed that the others were already gathered before its entrance. I jumped out of the car, grabbed my bag and greeted my friends. Lance insisted on giving me a fist-bump, Pidge stuck her tongue out at me and Hunk gave me a fierce hug. Matt Holt was standing behind his sister and he shook my hand before lifting Shiro off the ground with glinting eyes.

 

Lance and Hunk led the way to the changing rooms followed by Pidge and I, our brothers too occupied catching up with each other to join us.

We all changed in separate stalls and regrouped approximately fifty meters from the main pool. We waited 5 minutes, but then Lance challenged that the first one to touch the water would be offered an Ice cream by the losers. We all sped up except for Pidge, who walked calmly to a shower stall.

 

I doubled my speed and managed to pass Lance before bomb jumping in the water.

Thankfully, I had been fast enough so that Pidge hadn't had the time to push the shower button. She cursed just in time for her brother to scold her. I swept my wet hair from my eyes only to be pushed underwater by a raging Lance. I struggled to reach the surface again, but I had my revenge already. I had beaten Lance and he was muttering something about me being a cheater.

 

Hunk sat on the edge of the pool, his feet pushing on the water.

“So Keith, what kind of Ice Cream do you prefer ?”

I started laughing, feeling truly happy in this moment. Happy and impatient to see disbelief on their faces.

“Honestly ? I don't even like Ice Cream. Hell, I'm lactose intolerant guys !”

“You son of a-” I dodged Lance's attack and that's the moment Pidge chose to bomb jump on us.

 

Maybe my mom was right. Maybe making friends wasn't so bad after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, this chapter is the longest so far and it finally introduces the main characters. Next chapter will be a wild ride. ;) As always I hope you enjoyed reading ! :D


	4. Happy New Year ! I'm gay !

_~New Year's eve~_

 

The music was so loud I could feel its vibrations against my skin, even from Lucy's porch. Snow was slowly falling from the dark sky and Christmas lights still decorated her walls and roof. I knocked twice before the door opened and an already drunk Lucy Osment greeted and welcomed me inside. Her living room was overcrowded and the sounds of conversations were almost drowned by the music. A song from LMFAO, I recognized.

 

She left me alone in the hall a few seconds after I entered. I put my jacket and scarf in a closet to my right and started looking for my friends. Allura was the first one I spotted. She was sitting in a tall guy's lap. He had a long and sharp face encircled by long grey hair similar to Allura's. They were looking at each other and whispering stuff I couldn't hear to each other. I walked to them and greeted them quickly, not wanting to interrupt whatever they had going on.

 

Lately, it wasn't rare to hear Allura talk about Lotor, her new neighbor. Her eyes seemed to shine brighter and she laughed louder every time he was around. Of course Lance hated him. He was convinced that Lotor would inevitably end up hurting Allura. I didn't know if it was jealousy or over protectiveness talking and honestly, I wasn't interested in knowing what Lance felt or didn't felt for Allura. I crossed the room, hoping to find Pidge, Hunk, or Lance but they were nowhere to be seen. My phone had died a day prior and I had no way of telling them I was at the party.

 

I sighed and headed toward the kitchen. If I couldn't find my friends I might as well get drunk. I picked a whiskey bottle up and poured some in a red cup. I took a Coke bottle and filled the rest of my cup. I brought my drink to my lips and downed it in one gulp. I refilled it and wandered into the living room, dancing in rhythm with the music. Ironically, the song that started to play was “Honey Whiskey” by the group Nothing but thieves. I loved this song.

 

The effects of whiskey started to appear, I felt too hot, the room was slightly turning and, more importantly, I felt happy. I drank some more and I swear I was feeling grand. Okay, I gotta admit I did feel a little queasy too. I was moving in rhythm with the song when someone touched my shoulder. I turned around too fast and almost toppled over in front of a completely wasted Lance. He kept on laughing even when I pushed him away and started up the stairs.

 

“Hey ! Keith wait !” He ran up to me and planted his feet in my way. He had to lean on the handrail to avoid falling and put a hand on my chest.

“Dude !” He smiled broadly and opened his arms. “I feel like I haven't seen you in forever ! Come here and say hello to Lancey Lance.”

I rolled my eyes at him, but I obliged.

“Hello Lance, I've missed you too y'know.” I said, my mouth muffled in his shirt fabric. He smelled like cinnamon and musky cologne he had probably put on for the occasion. His hug was warm and I found myself never wanting to let go.

 

Lance let go of the hug and led me up to Lucy's playroom. I downed my drink before entering and found Pidge, Hunk, Lucy, Rollo and Nyma all playing twister. There were so many colors and limbs tangled together, I had to double take the scene to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Pidge's arm bent at a weird angle it wasn't supposed to be in. Except if the arm was actually Rollo's, I couldn't be sure. Hunk was the first one to fall on top of Nyma. And suddenly, everyone was on the ground, rolling with laughter.

 

“Guys ! I found Keith !” Joyfully shouted Lance.

In a moment the whole group was around me, attacking me with a hundred questions.

“Why didn't you answer your phone ? I've been trying to call you for the past two hours.” A pained voice said. I looked at the ever sober Hunk and shrugged.

“Well, first of all I gotta tell you that I don't have a phone anymore. It died yesterday, but my dad will lend me his this week. As for the two hours lateness... Shiro fell asleep and I felt too bad for him ,with his end of term exams and all, to wake him up.”

“Awww. You took pity on the old man, how sweet of you !” Replied Nyma, rolling her eyes.

 

Pidge wiped her glasses against her shirt and a scheming grin appeared on her face as she put them back on her nose.

“Who wants to play truth or dare ?” The room fell silent for a second, before Lucy picked Pidge in her arms and everyone started shouting that this was the best idea of the night. I scratched the back of my head, not sure about this idea as we were all more or less drunk. _Oh, and fuck it, teenage parties are made for teens to be reckless_.

 

I sat between Rollo and Pidge. Lucy went downstairs to pick a vodka and an empty coke bottle. She came back and sat between Hunk and Rollo, Lance being next to Hunk and Nyma. Pidge was the first one to play and the tip of the bottle turned to face Lucy. Pidge chose a dare and had to keep a mouthful of vodka in her mouth until her next turn. Her brother would probably kill her if he ever heard about it but, _whatever_. Then it was Nyma's turn. She had to admit that she had fallen in love with Rollo only two weeks after they started dating, but the concerned party admitted that he already knew and didn't care as long as they were happy now.

 

-*~*~*-

 

We kept on playing a while longer and, as usual, Lance tried to surpass me. He was accepting the craziest dares and, _of course_ , I couldn't resist following him. Soon we were the only two drinking from the vodka bottle and I was dizzy, _or was it the room that reeled ?_ The others had stopped playing and were having fun submitting us awkward questions and dares.

 

It was Lance's turn to play. He looked at me, his eyes heavy lidded because of the vodka, and smirked before choosing a dare. Why did he try to work me up all the time ? It looked like he was having fun watching me lose all self-control. Pidge cleaned her glasses and, when she put them back on the bridge of her nose, her face was devilish.

 

“Lance, your dare will be... To kiss Keith !” I sobered a little and gaped at Pidge. Hunk started clapping and Rollo and Nyma high-fived each other. Lucy wasn't there anymore as she went back to the rest of her guests. I turned my head to Lance, whose face had turned red but resigned. He turned his head back toward me and I felt my cheeks getting hotter. There was no way Lance would actually do this.

 

“Okay, I'll do it.” Lance said. _Oh my god I was so screwed_. I knew I had no reason to be so flustered about a kiss with one of my closest friends, but tonight felt different, it was the beginning of a new year after all. Lance got up with difficulty and I struggled to stand too. We came face to face, in the middle of the circle, not even 10 centimeters apart.

 

Lance took my cheeks in his hands and pressed his lips against mine. For a brief moment, the scent of vodka and cologne were the only thing that I smelled, hiding Lance's natural cinnamon scent. My whole face felt hot, and Lance stepped out of my personal space. As we parted, I heard a big exclamation coming from downstairs. Allura rushed up the stairs and threw her arms around both of us, not even noticing the scene she had just walked into.

 

“We're officially entering a brand new year guys ! Come down with me, we're all having fun !” Our friends got up and started to leave, but I grabbed Lance's sleeve. He gave me a look, but told Allura to wait for us downstairs. She nodded and we ended up alone, Lance and I. I let go of his sleeve and switched my weight from one foot to the other.

“About the kiss...” I started, but Lance interrupted me.

“Don't worry, it was just a dare. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, I just... I don't know, I just wanted to prove I was the bravest or something like that, I guess.” I snorted and Lance crossed his arms. I raised my hand as a peace offering.

“No, no... I meant. I don't want to make you uncomfortable about the kiss because...” I searched my brain, looking for what I had wanted to tell him in the first place. I couldn't remember so I decided to say the first thing that crossed my mind.

“Just so you know, I'm gay.”

 

And that, kids, is why you shouldn't ever drink alcohol. I felt cold realization rush all over me. I hadn't planned on telling anyone yet, especially Lance ! I was frozen in place when Lance put a hand on my shoulder and approached his face from mine.

“You know...” He said, his voice hushed. My heart started to stupidly speed up and my breath caught in my throat. “I'm Bi myself so... No judgement here.” He took a step back and passed a hand through his hair.

 

“I thought you already knew since it's not really a secret, but I tend to forget that you only joined us this year.” I nodded and breathed again. He started for the door, but turned one last time.

“By the way... As far as I know, you're a pretty good kisser, _Keith_.” The motherfucker winked at me before disappearing out of the way. I had to crash against a wall and take my head in my hands. _How had I ever come to this ???_

 

_Shit !_ I thought. _Shit, shit, shit, shiiit !_ My breathing was uneven and my thoughts collided violently in my drunken brain. Lance was only a friend, it had to stay that way. Now was not the time to develop a stupid crush on him. I went looking for a bathroom to splash some cold water on my face before leaving to catch up with the group. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was a mess and my face was clearly red. I let one of my fingers wander over my lips, where I had been kissed. _Where Lance has kissed you !_ Shouted my brain.

 

I took a deep breath and left the room, my thoughts chaotic as my heartbeat. This new year wasn't starting as well as I would've hoped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Keith sure is screwed :') The love story is finally kicking off ! ^o^  
> As always thank you to everyone who left kudos, commented or even simply enjoyed the story ! You are what gives me the strenght to keep writing.


	5. Mission Klance

The next Monday was hell. School was starting again and so were the classes. I was stuck in English for two hours, talking about verbs and vocabulary and all kinds of annoying stuff. I got bored pretty quickly and spent my time doodling in my exercise book, thinking about the New Year's eve party. I remembered every single detail of the night, from Lance's warm hug to the way we all had crashed on a couch and fell asleep near five in the morning.

 

Of course Lance was back in school too. I lifted my head and stared at his back while he was chatting with Allura. Every time I looked at him, my stomach twisted in an overly pleasant way. I couldn't help but smile at the strands of hair curling against his neck. His hair had grown quite a lot since I had first met him. _Did he actually want to grow them out ?_ I sighed, exasperated at myself. I hadn't been so curious before, but this damned party had changed everything. _Or had it ? What if I'd liked him for way longer than that ?_ Fuck ! I did not like Lance, that was... Ridiculous !

 

I buried my head in my arms and thought about every reason I had to not like Lance.

First of all, I barely knew him. Secondly, we weren't that close. I mean, we were really good friends, but so were Allura, Pidge and Hunk ! Also, Lance probably had a crush on Allura anyway. I looked back at them and their elbows were touching. They were so close from one another. _Who stood like that, except for couples ?_

 

_But Allura likes Lotor doesn't she ?_ Man, I was just overreacting. I hated myself for even doubting Allura. I had to get my shit together. I focused on the lesson. Well, I tried at least, because my mind was fast to wander in dangerous territories. I remembered how Lance's warm arms felt around my back. How he smelled of cinnamon. And, most importantly, I recalled how hot his lips were against mine, drowning me in everything that was his. _Oh hell_ , I was so screwed...

 

-*~*~*-

 

The week went by, but my feelings stayed the same. I tried hard to hate Lance for ever doing this to me, but I knew he was innocent to my own fall. I had been stupid enough to develop a crush on him and not notice it for the past few months. Now I was sitting between Hunk and Pidge at our lunch table, eating hamburgers and french fries. It was a rare day of joy when the school cafeteria fed us hamburgers. And it was even more special since the food was surprisingly good.

 

I kept staring at Lance, despite the delicious lunch. Every time I forced my gaze away, it found a way back on the pretty boy. His mouth was full of food and a bit of sauce trickled down his chin. _God, I wanted to lick this sauce off his chin, up to his lips._ I closed my eyes and dipped a french fry in the blob of ketchup in my plate. I tried my best to think about something else but Lance had an annoying habit of moaning whenever he ate something good.

 

I was losing my mind for good when the sound of someone clearing their throat made me jump. I turned my head to the left and faced an amused Pidge. I held my breath at the sight. _Shit !_

“Keith, do you mind talking with me once you're done with your meal ?” I gulped, the girl was machiavellian.

“Of course. I'm done anyway.”

 

We both got up and left the cafeteria while our friends watched us go quizzically.

We walked until we were standing in the back of the schoolyard.

Pidge raised her head, crossed her arms and leaned against a wall.

“So... You and Lance huh ?” I choked a little at that and had to cough before retorting.

“What the fuck Pidge !? No way !” I thanked the cold weather for cooling down my burning cheeks, but it couldn't hide the quiver of my voice when I was flustered.

 

“Ouch man, I thought you would at least trust me with this.” Pidge raised her brow at me and continued.

“It's not against you, but I would gladly believe you if you hadn't been staring at Lance every chance you got for the past week.”

I grumbled, of course Pidge would have been the first one to notice. What else was I expecting ?

 

I stretched and walked round and round for about a minute before standing in front of the devil herself.

“Okay, I _might_ have a small crush on Lance.” I looked down and waited anxiously for her answer.

“I fucking knew it ! Oh man, I have to tell Hunk about it. You are so gonna end up with Lance !”

I jerked my head up and put a hand on her mouth, signaling her to keep quiet.

“That's why I wanted to keep it to myself.”

 

She swatted my hand away and I swear I could hear her brain getting to work when she took my hands in hers.

“You have no idea what's coming for you. Mission Klance is starting right now !”

I would probably not survive this damned year.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, I was (and still am btw) caught up in exams and schoolwork that are very important to my future so I need to focus entirely on that :/ But don't worry, the story is far from dead and I still have a few chapters in advance ready ;) Hope you liked this chapter as much as the previous ones !


	6. The last assignment of my short life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pals and gals, sorry for the long wait for this chapter my end of term exams and going to uni are to blame ^^' I hope you'll enjoy the following chapters because the relationship between Keith and Lance is about to get more... Intense. Well I won't bother you for much longer and as always feel free to comment if you liked the chapter and point out any spelling mistakes I could have made :)

“You will have to make an oral presentation next week. Please make groups of two.”

The whole class started to complain, but the History teacher was a severe and blunt man. No cry for help would ever change his mind. Mr.Williams wrote the different categories on the board as a table, leaving space to write the groups choosing the different ancient civilisations available. A hand suddenly touched my shoulder and I turned toward Lance.

 

He was smiling as he always did lately, brighter and cuter than ever. My heart skipped a beat and I looked at him, unable to speak properly.

“Do you wanna pair up with me ?” He asked, expectantly.

“Of course ! What subject do you prefer ?” I mentally congratulated myself on keeping focused on the assignment.

“Hmm...” Lance scratched his neck, deep in thought. For a moment I imagined reaching his hand and closing my fingers around it, but I stayed still.

“I like the Egyptian one, its mythology and customs were amazing !”

“I like it very much too !” I smiled a little too broadly and got up to inform the teacher as fast as I could.

 

This project was probably going to be awkward. Poor Lance, he would have to put up with my relentless attraction to his eyes, hair, lips.... Anyway, a school project meant that we would need to be alone together quite a lot this week-end. I could already picture how a sleepover could end like.

“Mr. Kogane, are you with me ?” I came back down to earth and stared at the teacher.

“Yes ! S-Sorry mister, Lance and I will take Ancient Egypt please.” Mr.Williams nodded and wrote our names on the white board.

 

I turned around and saw Lance, sitting on my table, waving excitedly at me. I needed to have a good grade on this presentation, but I already forgot why I was standing in the middle of the class, staring at a gorgeous Lance. _His hair is shorter_ , I noticed, _he must have cut it recently._ I walked back to my seat and the bell rang not even two minutes later. _Here I was again, saved by the bell_. I started packing my stuff when Lance went back to his own table.

 

He waited for me just outside the door and started walking with me to the school parking lot.

“What about tomorrow night ? Would you be okay with coming to sleep over at my place to start the power point and divide up the work ?”

“What ?” I blinked foolishly at him, lost in my thoughts.

“Damn it Keith, are you okay ? You seem out of it today.” Lance stopped before me, and came closer, a worried crease between his brows.

“I don't know. Probably just tired, don't worry.” Lance didn't move so I pushed his shoulder.

“Come on you'll get wrinkles if you keep looking at me like that.” Lance immediately took a step back and pressed his hand to his forehead, looking horrified.

 

“Oh my god ! You're right, who cares about how other people are doing anyway.” He joked. I snorted and caught sight of my mom's car a few meters away.

“I gotta go, but yeah, tomorrow night sounds great.”

“We'll see each other at 5pm, all right ?”

“Yup !” I waved him goodbye and got in the passenger seat.

I quickly fell asleep during the ride back home and only when I crashed in my bedroom did I realise that I had just agreed to sleep over at Lance's house, alone. _Shit, I must be coming down with something._

 

-*~*~*-

 

I spend all Saturday in bed with a fever. I only got up to eat a bit and to shower before heading over to Lance's. The car ride was difficult because I felt road sick, but I made it to his house in one piece. My dad didn't have time to stop and I had to promise to apologise for him to Lance's family.

 

I rang the doorbell and a cheerful man opened to me.

“Hello young man, you must be Keith ! Come inside, this country's too cold for any form of life.” I stepped in the house and was immediately surrounded by various scents : cinnamon - _of course_ -, vanilla, citrus and cookie dough. My stomach grumbled and my mouth watered at the smell. The man insisted on taking my coat to put it on a hanger while I apologised on my dad's behalf.

 

I stepped into the kitchen, where the delicious emanations came from and was met by Lance and Hunk eating some cookie dough directly off a bowl. They both smiled when I stepped inside and Hunk got up to hug me with strength. His arms were always welcoming and reassuring. I loved Hunk's hugs maybe as much as his food. As Hunk loosened his arms, he whispered in my ear.

“Don't forget to use protection tonight.”

 

I coughed loudly and punched his chest.

“Oh my god, I hate you so much right now.” He placed a finger before his mouth and let Lance greet me. His hair was ruffled and he still had a bit of cookie dough on his right cheek.

“Hey !” He stood awkwardly in front of me, his dirty hands tucked in his jeans' pockets.

“Don't worry, I don't think my flu is contagious.” He shook his head and took a step forward. This time I couldn't help it. I reached to his cheek and swept the cookie dough stain off his skin with my finger and ate it in a swift move.

 

Lance blinked and stayed still for a few seconds before laughing nervously.

“Ah... Yeah, humm... I invited Hunk over to help me bake cookies. I knew you were getting sick so I thought cookies might help you get through the night.” A swarm of butterflies attacked my stomach and I felt myself blushing. Lance had asked Hunk to cook with him, and all for me ?! This was new. And really thoughtfull of Lance. _As if I needed another reason to crush on him._

 

We sat down at the table while the cookies finished baking in the oven. 10 minutes later, Hunk put his potholders on and placed the cookies on a plate. They had made pecan vanilla cookies, white chocolate and cranberry ones and, last but not least, basic dark chocolate chip ones.

“Oh my god this must have cost you a fortune !” I exclaimed once I was faced with the mountain of deliciousness. Lance and Hunk waved their hands dismissively.

“Price doesn't matter when talking about cookies.”

“Especially mines !” Added Hunk.

 

I never ate so much sweets in such a short amount of time. There were still many cookies left so Lance called his siblings and parents in the kitchen to try them out. First came Marco and Veronica, Lance's older brother and sister, respectively 16 and 18. Then, his parents arrived, followed by Luis, a shy 12 year old looking very much like Lance.

 

They all congratulated Hunk and Lance on their culinary prowess and finished the plate faster than we could've hoped for. Once the plate had been cleaned up, Hunk looked at his watch and got ready to leave. It was almost 7pm and we still had to work. Lance and I escorted him to the porch and, right before turning away, the bastard winked at us.

“See you guys on Monday !” Lance closed the door and faced me.

“C'mon Keith,” He smiled and clasped his hands together, “let's get to work.”

 


End file.
